


a kind word

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And His Grandkids Hate Him Too, And i hate him, Glorfindel’s Dad Is A Loser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ilvanë finds out about the relationship between her father and grandfather. she does not approve.





	a kind word

“Ilvanë! You’re not going to believe this!” Laitar cried, running over to where their sister tended to her garden. It was small, but she had taken an interest in gardening, so Glorfindel had bought her some plants and was teaching her how take take care of them, from flowers to herbs. 

“What is it?” She replied, looking up at them with confusion and setting down her water bucket. Laitar stopped just in front of her, taking a second to catch their breath. 

“I was at the market with atto, and a man stopped us and saw that atto had fought in Gondolin. He said his son in law and granddaughter lived there and his granddaughter survived thanks to the fight that atto and his men put up, so he bought our groceries for us!”

“So?” Ilvanë said.

“So, we went home and told atya what happened, and then he started crying! And we asked him what was wrong and he said that the man was his father!”

Ilvanë blinked in shock.

“What do you mean, it was atya’s father? Wouldn’t atto have recognised him?” The two children had never met Glorfindel’s parents, which now seemed strange to Ilvanë. They had met Ecthelion’s mother and father plenty of times and spent time with them often, so why was it not the same with their second set of grandparents?

“No, atto’s never met him! Apparently, atya’s father has never had a kind word for atya in his life!”

“What?” Ilvanë cried, aghast. How could anyone not like her father? He was the kindest and most caring man she had ever met in her life!

“I know! Isn’t it terrible?” Laitar said.

“We must never associate with him again,” Ilvanë declared. “We have only one grandfather, now.”

“Agreed,” Laitar said, and took her hand to shake. A solemn vow, unspoken but also unbreakable, was formed between them. No one should ever be allowed to hurt their atya again.

**Author's Note:**

> glorf i love u i’m sorry i made ur childhood so sad


End file.
